


Simple

by badass_normal



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet and Kate share some quality time in Dharmaville. Kind of crack-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

Juliet slams the front door behind her on the way out. Watching from the porch next door, Kate takes another gulp from her bottle of Dharma rum, the fourth night in a row she's decided to drink herself to sleep.

"It's tough, isn't it?" she calls over to Juliet, who spots her and sags wearily.

"I don't know how you put up with it for all those days," she says as she steps onto Kate's porch and flops into the chair next to her. "You guys have been back in the seventies for two weeks and I'm pretty sure these men are going to make me crazy."

Kate stares at the bottle for a moment. It tastes less awful than it did forty-five minutes ago. "Not healthily," she offers.

Juliet's eyebrows change to express something that Kate thinks is supposed to be irritation. It's hard to tell because they're only, you know, _eyebrows_. "I don't know what's worse."

She shrugs. "Either it's Jack making you feel like you're fundamentally flawed if you disagree with him on something, or Sawyer refusing to admit just how needy he is. Jack being passive-aggressive, Sawyer being completely tactless. The feeling that if one didn’t want you, the other probably wouldn’t either."

"And how _I'm_ somehow the villainess," Juliet continues.

"That's the worst part."

They sit in silence. "And then, and _then_ ," Kate says suddenly, the alcohol smacking her on the brain, "when you decide to settle down with one of them, you have to pretend the other one never existed. Otherwise he'll start abusing pain-killers and it'll be your fault."

Juliet cracks a smile. Which is kind of strange. "When it rains it pours."

Kate doesn't really know how to answer that one. She thrusts forward the bottle of liquor. "Drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

\--

Her cheek is on something soft that isn't a pillow when she drifts back to consciousness. She refuses to move as she lingers in a fog of absolute incoherence.

Eventually, it occurs to her that she is resting on a naked breast. She mentally backtracks a little. Alcohol. Juliet. Sex.

She's allowed a blessed six-second gap between recollection and dread. When the dread _does_ hit, she sits up against what feels like eight-hundred pounds, and the spins leak from behind her eyeballs up through her entire head. Fortunately, the vicious, nauseating headache takes her mind off the fact that she's nestled comfortably, skin-to-skin, against a very nude Juliet.

Probably she moans, because Juliet's hand sleepily pulls her back into bed. Then it stiffens, as does Juliet herself. Kate imagines that her body feels very different from Sawyer's.

"Kate?"

The noise vibrates painfully in Kate's skull. "Mmm?" she mumbles, unable to form words.

Juliet manages to extricate herself from the bed. Kate wonders if it would hurt her head less to open her eyes.

She passes out.

\--

It's blessedly cloudy, but Kate still can't see straight as she leans against a van in the motor pool. This hangover definitely makes it to the worst five of her life. She kind of wants to die.

"You okay?"

She jerks off of the van at Juliet's voice, panic in her gut overwhelmed by the nausea.

Juliet smiles. Warmly, maybe?

"Of course you're not. Come here."

They slip into the garage and Juliet pulls up a chair for her. "Sit."

"I'm," Kate begins, unable to meet Juliet's eyes, "look, I'm—"

"So hungover you can't stand?" Juliet reaches into her pocket. "This might help."

Kate eyes the joint resting innocently in Juliet's palm and flashes back to being a teenager. "You're serious?"

"Best hangover cure there is." She lights up.

They smoke it together in silence that should be more awkward than it is.

“Do we need to talk about this?” Kate finally asks.

Juliet shrugs. “It’s the seventies.” Like that explains everything.

“What about Jack and Sawyer?”

“What _about_ them? This is so much easier and manageable.”

Kate smiles in spite of herself. “If you say so.”

A giant weight unexpectedly falls away from her shoulders. Maybe this is how it was always meant to be.


End file.
